The present application relates generally to an improved electronics rack and more specifically to anti-tip mechanisms for preventing the electronics rack from tipping.
Whether a small enterprise has electronic equipment in one room of a data facility or a much larger enterprise has electronic equipment in many rooms in various data facilities all over the world, each of these enterprises may have the need to relocate an electronics rack from one room to another room in a data facility, relocate an electronics rack from one data facility to another data facility, move a new electronics rack from staging/docking/receiving areas into a final install area, after being removed from shipping packaging, pallets, or the like, or moving end-of-service life equipment racks to be moved out of an install area for disposal, reclamation, or recycling. Additionally, raised floors in such data facilities typically have 24″ or 0.6 M square floor panels. In order to maximize the floor space efficiency, today's electronics racks are being built as tall as possible and as narrow as possible. That is, in order to further maximize the floor space efficiently, the electronics racks are positioned to fit on the width of one floor panel. With this combination of height and width requirements, electronics racks may be loaded as top heavy thereby creating an unsafe tip hazard when an electronics rack is relocated from one room to another room in a data facility or from one data facility to another data facility, or moved into or out of an original install area.